


Davekat with a side of eggs

by clowncumjar



Series: Homestuck: Into the Cummyverse [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Birth, Egg Laying, M/M, Mpreg, Omelette, Oviparous Trolls, Ovulation, PleaseDontTakeThisSeriouslyLol, dave has a fat ass, davekat - Freeform, karkats a mommy, mmmmmmm, yummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowncumjar/pseuds/clowncumjar
Summary: Waiter! Mmm yes I’ll have the DaveKat special with a side of eggs and some sausage please.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: Homestuck: Into the Cummyverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565008
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Davekat with a side of eggs

Dave is sitting on the couch with his crab dick boyfriend playing Banned from Equestria Daily. If they weren’t jacking to Judge Judy, they were jacking to this. Suddenly, Karkat begins to have an aneurysm and shakes like a racoon that found a tab of LSD in a trash can. Dave scoffs violently. “Bro you can’t cum this early we haven’t even gotten to the Big Mac bonus scene yet” Karkat is wreathing on the floor and foaming at the mouth screaming incoherently. “JHSSHHSYSUSHSHSHSHSHFUK CKDIDUSIDIDCOHDGOFFOHFUCKCJDJD” Karkat screamed, incoherently. Suddenly Karkat stops, and his body stiffens. As he lays on the floor stiff as a dick, an oval shape mound appears on his belly. Dave is shocked, and he gets up from the couch to observe. As he gets down to the floor, his hot pink spandex with the word “JUICY” on the cheeks jiggle beautifully. Dave is gay and proud, he’s going to show it bitch. “Holy shit.” Dave gasps. “Did I get you fucking pregnant?” Karkat places is hands on his stomach. “Shit I don’t think so! It’s not even possible! You can’t get pregnant if you fuck standing up right?” Hm. Karkat was right…  
“Wait holy fuck” Karkat says suddenly. “What did you use for lube?” Dave pauses for a moment, gently rubbing his thick, succulent gay ass. “I used that purple shit in the jar on the nightstand”  
“Fuck shit god damn it fucking hell”  
“What?”  
Karkat pauses and looks away, blushing. “One of Gamzee’s exes gave me one of his cum jars for safekeeping in case he finds their stash at the house…” Karkat says blushing harder, wishing he didn’t leave it on the nightstand to he could still drink it when the mood was right. “Hold the fuck up” Dave says standing up, his yummy bubble butt jiggling with the motion. “Who’s the dad?” Karkat looks up, shocked. He hasn’t thought about that yet. Karkat’s eyes begin to fill with tears. “Fuck I dont know! I don’t know if it’s you or Gamzee or both!” Karkat sobs. Dave gently pats Karkat on the back. If it was both Dave’s not paying no damn child support. That’s on the Gam man. Being in jail 70% of the time will probably help pay. Yeah. That makes sense. No it doesn’t. Dave has no idea. Fuck capitalism. “Well uh anyways how long do troll eggs take to come out?” Dave asks.  
“Usually about a week or two, so we have enough time to get rea-OH MY FUCK HNGGGGGGG” The egg begins to push out of Karkat’s wet troll cloaca. The sounds coming out of Karkat are making Dave horny, but he’s got an egg to deliver. He pulls down Karkat’s pants, and a surprise attack of 20 eggs come out of his troll pussy with the force of 50 machine guns. During the barrage of eggs, Dave is standing in the line of fire, and one of the eggs shoots right in his left eye, blinding him instantly. Fuck. Now he looks like that lard Vriska. Karkat’s nook folds are at least two feet from his body now, like a frog ready for dissection. Right after birthing the eggs, Karkat gathers them as if nothing happened. He puts his pants back on, and puts all the eggs in his bright red lace panties, to keep them warm. Karkat kinda looks like he shit his diaper. As Dave goes to check on Karkat, he hisses violently. Great. Now his boyfriend is going through menopause.

Two hormonally bi polar weeks later, 20 horrendous disgusting baby worms, all a mix of bright red, purple, and human flesh, are born. They’re hideous, and Dave and Karkat dump them behind a Denny’s in the trash can.


End file.
